Eden
'''"Ah how I want to save this world... I only can do my best..." -Eden ''' Appearances In Spectrix Destiny 1 He is the 2nd most main character at age 16. Appearance/Personality Eden has a long shirt with patches of green and blue. On the blue ones, there is a diamond design with angel wings. On the green ones, there is a golden flower design. He has a sunset designed cape. He has orange pants with, star designs. He has black shoes with white magic symbols. He has somewhat long green and bluish hair and orange eyes. He has a hat with a white star on it and the hat is black. He has a gentle and calm personality. He is very good with younger kids like Sora. His Element is Spectrix Light. He desires Sheila to have a good life. Despite her having Spectrix Darkness, he cares for her and, the rest of the party. To obtain this element, you need to get weakened. But, it let's you heal immensely. Battle He is similar to a healer role. But a bit odd. He is more towards healing than magic but, he has decent damage Skills as well. He also equips staves which are good for, adding Healing. His attack is second to lowest. His weapons don't help that. But he is considered the best healer because, he has the ending Healing stat of 879. He has the Magic ending stat of 423 which is far worse than most of the other mages. His speed is pathetic but, his HP is good and higher than most other magic users. Compared to, Sia, Koco, Sora and, Ryan he is superior in healing. But, he lacks good speed which can be a problem. However, if you want a slow healer to heal you late but greatly, then he is what you want. Spells LV.1 Reje'le Deal very low Light damage to 1 Enemy. (1) "Forever I will Shine..." "I have to save this world from the wicked! Watch me!" LV.1 Song of the angels Heal 1 ally Some HP. (2) "Yes. Feel the peace of light." "The stellar skies glow and heal the harmed innocents..." LV.3 Holy Heart Heal all allies Some HP. (4) "Almighty let me glow..." "I pray to be able to have powers..." LV.4 Shining Garden Deal minor light damage 10-25 times on a Enemy. (5) "Like a blossom blooming and a star shining this is brilliance of them combined. Witness!" "Fall like a waterfall and rise like a volcano. Burst!" LV.12 Vi'elle Deal medium Light damage to 1 Enemy. (3) "I will glow with light! Watch me!" LV.13 Celestial Aurora Song Heal all allies High HP. (10) "The song of stars guide me with celestial powers..." "Brilliant operas of singing stars..." LV.16 Memory Recite Revive 1 Ally with a different element than Light with 35% HP. (5) "My memories... guide me with power. LV.36 Starlit Meadows Deal medium light damage 10-20 times on all Enemies. (15) "The starlight garden." "The valley of eternal light." LV.53 Bright Cloud Remove all status effects to all allies and heal all allies HP greatly. (14) "Instead of raining rain, rain light and blessings!" LV.62 Song of Destiny Ressurect all fallen allies with Halve HP. (15) "My... my destiny sing a melody to heal the dead...Rise!!" LV.68 Odyssey Arc Deal high light damage on all Enemies and grant Regen on all allies for 3 rounds. (16) "The arc of brilliance. Show me your powers the legend of light!" Category:Male Category:Character Category:Spectrix Hero Category:Spectrix Light User